Margarte
|Base ID = }} Margarte is a Nord merchant in Leyawiin. She can be found either in the Great Chapel of Zenithar in Leyawiin, in her house directly across the street from the main entrance to the temple, or just outside the city collecting alchemical ingredients. Interactions Drunk and Disorderly Modryn Oreyn sends the Hero to Leyawiin to investigate what has happened to three other Guild members. Apparently, they have been drawing a lot of negative attention towards the Fighters Guild and causing trouble at the Five Claws Lodge. Mercantile Training Margarte will refer the Hero to Palonirya once their skill level reaches 70. Palonirya runs Divine Elegance in the Imperial City. Trading Margarte states that she is interested in buying Ogre's Teeth and Minotaur Horns. She will buy them in bundles of 5 for 50 . Routine She is available for Journeyman Mercantile training whenever she is not sleeping (12:00 AM to 6:00 AM), eating breakfast (6:00 AM to 8:00 AM), collecting ingredients (12:00 PM to 6:00 PM), doing Sundas worship (Sundas from 8:00 AM to 10:00 AM), or eating dinner (8:00PM to 10:00 PM). This means she is available for training most days from 8:00 AM to 12:00 PM and again from 6:00 PM to 8:00 PM, and from 10:00 PM to 12:00 PM. She will most likely be at the chapel during those hours. Dialogue "My name is Margarte. Professionally, I'm a trade consultant...I offer Advanced Mercantile training, by the way...But my real passion is alchemy. I love brewing up new and interesting potions...just for fun! It's a pity my busy consulting and training schedule leaves me little time for gathering ingredients...And heavens forfend that my husband, Eitar, devote a few minutes from his all-consuming hobby...stirring up trouble between Khajiits and Argonians, to help me find ingredients." :Leyawiin "I'm sure there's an abundance of exotic ingredients to be gathered nearby. In Blackwood, for example, or along the Niben." Drunk and Disorderly "A pleasure to speak with you." :Fighters Guild Jobs "I suppose I've got something I could use the Guild's help with. I need ogre teeth and minotaur horn for my alchemy experiments. They're tough to get, but I prefer fresh, and I'll pay well. And I just don't trust those Blackwood Company folks to find them. I'm not sure about you, either. Tell you what. If you bring me back five portions of ectoplasm, I'll give my business to the guild. That's my offer." ::Fighters Guild Jobs "Come back when you've got the ectoplasm, and we'll talk about those other men getting work from me." (After finding the ectoplasm) "Have you found me ectoplasm?" :Fighters Guild Jobs "Well, you've got the ectoplasm! Seems you Fighters Guild types can do a job when you put your mind to it. Tell your men I'll pay them for minotaur horns and ogre teeth. The Fighters Guild will be my sole supplier. I look forward to doing more business." ::Fighters Guild Jobs "Like I told you, I can use minotaur horn and ogre teeth. If your Guild brothers bring me some, I'll pay well." (If approached again) "There's little more to discuss. If they bring me ogre teeth, I'll pay." (If approached afterwards with five or more minotaur horns) Minotaur Horn "I see you have some. I'll buy them in groups of five for 50 gold. Interested?" :Yes. "Excellent. Here's your payment. Come back if you find more." :No. "That's fine. I'll buy elsewhere. If you change your mind, you'll know where to find me." (If approached afterwards with five or more ogre teeth) Ogre Teeth "I see you have some. I'll buy them in groups of five for 100 gold. Are you selling?" :Yes. "Fine. Here's your money. Let me know if you find more." :No. "That's fine. I'll find them elsewhere." Appearances * de:Margarte ru:Маргарта Category:Oblivion: Skill Trainers Category:Oblivion: Leyawiin Characters Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers